


There and Back again

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo’s heartbroken and feeling miserable about 3 deads, untill something happens he never thought would happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back again

**Author's Note:**

> Sets off after the battle of the five armies  
> One shot!

* * *

 

A few months have passed now since the battle of the five armies and Bilbo Baggins was back in the Shire, back at his own old home trying to rebuild his life which was still left of it. At the beginning of this journey, his adventure with the 13 dwarves and Gandalf he would never thought this would happen, he knew there could be danger along the way and sure death could be among them, but not like this. He had lost all that he had came to care about, Fili and Kili who didn’t only became friends, but also nephews to him.

And then there was Thorin, his king under the mountain, his stubborn dwarf who at first had made him feel like a burden but ended up in the love of his life . He only said goodbye to them at the battle field, he couldn’t bare to be at their funerals , he just couldn’t it would be to much so at that same day he had left Erebor and went back to the shire. Bilbo laid in his bed after he had finished gardening that day, he thought it would clear his mind a bit and help him to go through the day as if it was any other normal day. But once he had reached his bed again, cold and too big the memories and the pain came back in his heart and he wept, he wept until his eyes were red and his voice was hoarse , he wept until he fell asleep on a wet pillow.

The next morning he woke up as he was living a dream he wasn’t even sure if it was a dream or not but his head ache from crying the last night reminded him too much of being firmly awake, how ever there was some commotion in his kitchen as he rubbed his face once tiredly, he had bags under his eyes for falling asleep like that, and his hair and clothes were a mess. " I hope those Gamgee’s didn’t broke in again" He mumbled to himself and slowly made his way to the kitchen , tho once he had reached the kitchen his eyes grew wide and what he saw just had to be a dream. What he saw were three similair faces staring at him, making breakfast for him and cleaning some dishes from the evening before, yet this dream became very much reality when one started to speak up, one Bilbo remembered as Kili.

"Good morning Mr. Boggins! I sure hope you slept well".The young darkhaired dwarf faced him with his all round happy smile and passed Bilbo along the way to get another set of dishes out of the cabin, which made Bilbo realise this really wasn’t a dream. Everything was too real, they seemed real, they smelled real the breakfast even smelled real. "What’s the matter halfing, don’t tell us you’re going to faint again". A dark voice trembled pretty much through Bilbo’s body, which he remembered coming from Thorin, oh he remembered that voice all too well. It was the same voice who talked to him at night, in his sleep. The same voice who murmured soft words to him, the words that came from the lips that had kissed him tender but sometimes roughly. Bilbo closed his eyes once at the sound of his voice, taking it all in but then he opened up his eyes, they were filled with tears and all he could let out was a soft grunt and one question.

"How?"… The other younger dwarf, Fili, smiled at the halfling’s question, facing the other two dwarves and then walked up to Bilbo, laying his hands upon his shoulders and guided the hobbit towards the kitchen table, only to let him sit down next to Thorin. "We aren’t quite sure yet what has happened either" Fili answered him as they all sat down now for a moment, he started to tell about Gandalf , who never really had this great feeling about the whole being death thing. The grey wizard had always felt their precense and at first he thought it might have been their spirits, until the funeral, he witnessed Fili’s eyelashes moving and that’s when he had barged in, dragging them all out of their coffin’s noticiting their bodies were still slightly warm which of course was rare. The other dwarves had started a huge commotion when this had happened, and since Bilbo wasn’t there to witness this the wizard had told them not to tell anything yet and leave it as a surprise for when the tree of them were healthy enough to travel again after he had healed them. So all those months when Bilbo thought they were dead they were recovering, and of course this shocked the hobbit, he immidiately felt guilty that he had left. He had left his love who needed him, he had left his what seemed to him his family which needed him and he started to weep again, this time even more badly then he did the night before.

"I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry". *he burried his hand in his hands and leaned on the kitchen table, untill he felt a strong arm, a familair arm around him who was comforting him and stroking his hair gentle and softly. "It’s okay, we’re here now and we’re no leaving you again" Those words of course came from Thorin, who gave his burglar a soft smile and when Bilbo faced him again , all love which at first they thought was lost after the battle had restored again. Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug and pressed soft kisses on the hobbit’s head, his nephews just gazed at them and both grabbed for as far as possible each one of Bilbo’s fingers, squeezing it softly and comforting. "I am going with you, back to Erebor, back home" The hobbit spoke up after he had dried his cheeks a bit and gave the tree dwarves a determited look.

This time he would come with them and he wouldn’t leave again. "Then so be it" Thorin gave him a flash of a smile again and held the hobbit a little longer. Bilbo crawled close against his lover , affraid that if he might let go of him , they would all be gone again. The next day they started their journey back to Erebor as Bilbo had said his goodbye’s to the Shire. He had promised to visit every now and then, but he had a new home, a real home to fight for and to live for. To love for and to die for, and he would never leave again.


End file.
